


Flowers

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, The Bees Play Wingwomen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nier automata au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: YorHA Units 15S and 18B, codenames Ruby and Weiss, have been paired together for awhile now. It's taken a lot of work but the two are getting along now, excessively so. So much so that Weiss's operator 19O, known as Yang, decides to play 'wingwoman' so to speak and ropes Ruby's operator, unit 16O, AKA Blake, into the scheme. It seems simple enough, human girls liked flowers, therefore Ruby might like some flowers. Weiss isn't one for this sort of thing but she gets dragged into it anyways. Ah well, what's the worst that could happen?MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NIER AUTOMATA ROUTE C
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The spoilers occur at the break in the text so if you want to play Nier yourself or just want to spare yourself the sadness, stop reading when it gets to that part.

"Sooo... You like Ruby, huh?" Came the cheery voice of Weiss's operator. Weiss's eyes widened under her mask and she could feel her heating routine acting up and rising into her cheeks that were taking a reddish tint from the heat. Why on Earth was that even a thing Androids could do?! And why was she doing it?!

"Seems like I hit the nail on the head, huh Weiss?" Yang chuckled to herself over speaker. She could feel her fellow Operator's eyes on her, must've heard her say Weiss's name. Blake wasn't as gung-ho as Yang was but she still remained worried for Weiss and missed being her operator. Not that Ruby wasn't a good unit to keep tabs on, but she was a far more excitable than Weiss was.

"Is something up Blake?" Spoke the devil. Blake turned back to her own job, shaking her head despite knowing Ruby couldn't see that. 

"It's nothing Ruby, I just got... Distracted." Blake excused herself, checking the overview from Crescent Rose, Ruby's pod. She and Weiss were currently exploring the desert. Ruby glanced back at Weiss who's face was a pinkish hue, concern in her unseen eyes. Weiss powered ahead as if to drown Yang's insinuations out, but, unfortunately, did not realize how terrible an idea that was wearing heels. 

"WOAH!" Ruby rushed to catch her as she almost stumbled facefirst into one a small group of Grimmachines. Weiss instinctively closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but it didn't come. When she opened them again, she was in Ruby's arms and being held very gently, the girl looking down at her with visible concern. Weiss blinked slowly, completely dumbfounded as her face turned redder. When Ruby realized that she was now effectively _dipping_ Weiss, she joined in that embarrassment as her own face heated up. Without a second thought Ruby immediately pulled Weiss to her feet and let go, stuttering out apologies. Meanwhile, in the bunker, Yang and Blake shared a look.

"...We should get them together." Yang suggested, sounding serious. Blake raised a brow at that, tilting her head. She thought over it for a moment. ...Helping these two along wouldn't hurt. Besides, they _do_ seem to make each other happier which, in this line of work, was a good bonus. It was a lot easier on everyone involved if the field units were happy. This definitely had nothing to do with thinking these two were cute together and she had been 'shipping' them for weeks now. Definitely.

That night as Ruby and Weiss hunkered down to rest in the Resistance camp, Blake and Yang stayed up and poured over all of the bunker's files on 'romance' and how to achieve it. By morning they had hatched a (hopefully) fool-proof plan on how to nudge these two together.

"Morning Weiss!" Yang chirped as the battle unit stretched, getting up from a night's rest. Even with her eyes covered it wasn't hard to tell she was glaring in her general direction from the way her scowl twisted her mouth into an annoyed frown. 

"Ugh... Good morning you oaf, do you _ever_ sleep?" Weiss rubbed her eyes, positively growling. Yang, without even thinking about it, stuck her tongue out at her screen even though Weiss couldn't see it. She typed a command or two and Weiss jumped a bit at the notification. 

"...What's this?" Weiss asked, stepping out the room without checking to see if Ruby was following, she didn't feel like facing her after her stunt yesterday...

"A new mission. Check it out!" Yang grinned, glancing over at Blake who was already relaying information to Ruby. Weiss hadn't even noticed yet, good. 

"What does the commander want now? ...You know what, forget I said that, I'd rather not get an earful from Pyrrha." Weiss grumbled, making her way to the big hunk of metal that served as fast travel, a mission dispenser, and a general upload station. She trudged up to it and opened up the missions tab, eyes scanning for the new mission. Her eyes widened when she read the title and description.

**Quest:** Flowers

 **Giver:** 16O

**Objectives:**

Find and secure a DESERT ROSE for research purposes

**Rewards:**

1,000G

Love

"...Why does Blake want me to find a 'rose?' Are you sure Blake sent this? ...And what's this second reward listed?" Weiss sounded flat out confused. Yang just doubled down and insisted that it was from Blake and that she didn't know what the other item was. 

"Oh really? Well, if this quest is from her, could you and her switch? ...Just, just this one time. I don't want to screw this up because you don't know what she wants me to get." Weiss tried to huff and sound indignant, but Yang knew she wanted to talk to Blake. They had predicted this too and, without getting caught hopefully, wanted to be nice and swap. She could tell from Blake's stiffer posture that she was having a bad time trying to tell Ruby the same thing.

"Well, if you say so. But if I get in trouble it's your fault." Yang chuckled, then, in sync, the two's screens changed. Yang could feel a smile creeping onto her face as her screen showing a disgruntled Weiss changed to that of Ruby, already in the desert and searching for a flower. 

"Hey Rubes, how've you been?" Yang asked, being a touch quiet with the name to avoid the attention of Commander Pyrrha. 

"Woah- Yang?! Is that really you?!" Ruby asked, a big smile on her face. She was practically jumping in place in excitement.

"Yeah, it's me! Blake and I decided to swap for today, Weiss was getting tired of me because her humor function is disabled." Yang cracked a smile and chuckled heartily, Ruby soon joining in. 

"Sooo... What's with this quest? Blake told me it was from you." Ruby asked, stopping her trek for a moment to empty the sand from her boot. 

"It is, yeah. Blake and I noticed how much you and Weiss like each other and we want to help out. You have about twenty minutes to find a desert rose, Weiss'll be here soon." Yang Explained. Ruby might be awkward and hesitant about this plan but she wouldn't end up indignantly squawking at her for telling her the truth of this mission.

"...W-What, no, Weiss doesn't like me!" Ruby stuttered, turning to look directly at Crescent Rose for support in that statement.

"Units 15S and 18B have expressed a mutual attraction to one another. The Black Box subroutines of Unit 18B increased to 120 BPM when Unit 15S held her close. Humans called this sensation 'infatuation' and often felt it when romantically or sexually attracted to a potential partner." Crescent Rose recited, reading directly from one of the many backlog articles in its system. Ruby's face flushed again. ...Looks like there wasn't room for doubt, Pods were programmed without the capacity for lying. 

**Meanwhile...**

"It's been awhile Weiss." Blake smiled to herself as Weiss made her way to the desert. Weiss just smiled too, happy to have the calmer operator back, even if only for the day.

"It really has, how have you been? Read any new books lately? Oh, and, um, more importantly what's this mission about?" Weiss asked, trying not to seem as excited as she was. Yang was... Okay. But she had still missed getting to talk with Blake at length.

"I've been doing well, I've recently started a new novel, and this mission is, to be a bit frank, not very official. I saw what happened yesterday and figured you felt a bit off after it, perhaps even a bit guilty about Ruby having to catch you. So, I did some research and I think I found something that might help you feel a bit better. Humans commonly gave gifts to each other when they wanted to express gratefulness or that they were sorry. Yang told me that Ruby likes flowers, so, I thought I'd give you an unofficial quest to do so to make sure command doesn't get on your back for it." Blake explained, eyeing Weiss for her reaction. She stopped walking and paused for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck.

"...I... Do feel a little bad about that... Thank you for looking out for me Blake, I'll make sure to find a Desert Rose... Is that what Ruby named her Pod after?" Weiss continued walking again, Blake answering as the two began to idly chatter about this or that...

When Weiss arrived, she was surprised to see Ruby was already there, resting on one of the rocks and laughing to herself. Yang must be talking to her... 

Weiss began to walk over then paused when she heard something. She glanced down and saw that, at her feet, was a small rose bush. Thankfully her heeled boots kept the thorns from hurting her so she could reach down and pluck one up off the bush, making her way over to Ruby with it behind her back.

"Heads up, she's here." 

Ruby looked up and visibly jumped. She thought she had more time than this, she hadn't thought of what to say, she didn't even have her rose yet!

"...A-Ahem. Ruby, I would... Like to discuss something with you." Weiss attempted to bring up. Ruby glanced up at her, stumbling to her feet.

"Y-Yeah Weiss?" Ruby tried to hide her panic over not finding her own rose. Weiss approached hesitantly until she was directly in front of Ruby, swallowing down nervousness.

"...W-Well, I, appreciate you- I-I mean, what you did yesterday! So I j-just... Wanted to s-show you how much I appreciate your help!" Weiss stuttered out, nervous for whatever reason. She practically thrust the flowers towards Ruby, far too flustered to do it any other way. Ruby's cheeks flushed immediately. Weiss being so flustered was just... So darn cute!

"...T-Thank you Weiss. I..." Ruby began, struggling to get the next words out despite the encouragement from Yang. When she saw Weiss's confusion, Ruby took a deep breath.

"...I... Love you too."

Weiss's jaw dropped. She had read about Love, she had discussed it with Blake many a time because of all the romance novels the operator read. She knew what it was, it just... She never thought _she_ would be loved.

She didn't have much more time to debate that thought because Ruby's arms were around her now and the Desert Rose was in her hands. Weiss felt Ruby's gloves through her hair and she about did a hard reset before she realized she was putting the rose in her hair. It stood out starkly against the snow white of her long locks, both of them blushing pretty heavily now.

Yang looked up from her screen and over at Blake, who had already glanced over. The two reached across the isle and exchanged a hi-five.

"See Ruby, what did I tell you? Flowers are the way to go!" 

* * *

Piercing red eyes glared out of the darkness. Ruby felt her heart catch in her throat, gripping Weiss's hand even tighter. 

"WE NEED TO GO!" Commander Pyrrha barked. The three all ran out of the control room, Pyrrha on their tail and trying to stop the other Androids following them. The uncaring void of space framed their race to the dock as alarms blared and their fellow Androids, their _friends_ , fell before them at their own blades. 

This had to be a nightmare. 

It had to be.

"Rrruuuubyy... I tollld yooou... FlOWersss werrre the waYYY to gooooo..." Resounded a horrible mockery of Yang's voice. Ruby could feel tears seeping from her eyes. They... They got Yang? What about-

"...Yooou.....re.... welcommmm... for the... flll...flOWErs..." Drawled out a garbled derision of Blake, causing Weiss to visibly flinch.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouted, dragging a panicking Ruby along to the bay. As they finally reached it, Weiss spared a glance behind her only to gasp in horror.

Pyrrha's eyes were turning red.

"C-Commander!" Weiss shouted in shock, both of them stopping their dash.

"L-Leave me, okay? Save yourselves, you're our last hope!" Pyrrha exclaimed, visibly fighting it and beginning to lose her usual perfectly straight posture.

"N-NO, WE AREN'T LEAVING YOU!" Ruby shouted, adamantly refusing to leave.

"MOVE IT RUBY, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Pyrrha shouted, the virus creeping up her body and making her fall to her knees.

Both of them cried the whole way to the inside of the flying units and even after that. The cold unforgiving expanse of space was nothing compared to the sheer grief of knowing everyone they knew was gone.

**The innocent happiness of flowers was no more.**

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for nothing


End file.
